


Music

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Heart Melodies, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Luka was looking for someone or someones who's heart melodies sounded perfect with his.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Music

Luka had always been able to hear people’s heart melody. Everyone had a different song that plays as they go about their day. When he sees couples some of their melodies matchup and sound like a nice song, but other couples had melodies that sounded like a car crash and awful.

He knew that Rose and Juleka would be a good couple because their melodies matched up almost perfectly. They cared for each other and supported the other through the challenges that life threw at them. Juleka supported Rose in her dream of being a lead singer in a rock band. Rose supports Juleka in her dream of being a model.

Luka had never found someone who completed his melody, but once he met Marinette he thought his song was completed. Her melody was strong and beautiful, like a pop song that had a strong female singer. It was upbeat and peppy and made him smile, it sounded nice with his rocker melody. When he played the song however it just didn’t sound complete. He met Adrien that same day and his melody sounded nice with both his and Marinette’s so he put the three together, but something was still missing. Adrien’s melody was a wild piano solo. It sounded like someone was trying to play a song about freedom on a classic piano.

He had taken Marinette to go ice skating with Adrien and his friend from fencing. When Marinette had run off and Adrien went after her, he got to talk with Kagami. Her melody was intriguing, it was a traditional Japanese melody, but also had traits of the same freedom that Adrien’s had.

The Akuma attack had left them frozen and stalled the whole skating date. He went home and put all the melodies together and finally had the perfect song. He was confused, he had never heard of more than two people being a good song.

A lot of research on the internet later he came upon the term polyamory, a relationship with more than two people. That seemed to fit what he wanted with Marinette, Adrien, and Kagami, a relationship with all of them so that the song sounded perfect.

When he brought it up to them, Marinette started blushing and stuttering it was so cute. Kagami and Adrien were very confused and asked him to explain what he meant. When he explained and told them about how their melodies made the perfect song. They agreed to try this polyamorous relationship.

Months later they were hanging out on the Liberty and listen to him practice for Kitty Section. Kagami spoke up and asked him to play their song. He was surprised but agreed, he started by playing his melody, then Marinette’s, then Adrien’s, then Kagami’s, and finally ended by mixing the four together. His partners were shocked but clapped for him. They commented that the song was perfect, he agreed but said the song was only perfect because his partners’ melodies and his were perfect together.


End file.
